Dévoilement de l'amour
by moi-mme
Summary: Après environ 6 ans Ron se décide à dévoiler son amour a Hermione mais Hermionne ressent elle les même sentiments a son égard ?
1. Ne te fâche pas !

A 6 :00 du matin, le 31 septembre comme à toutes les années Ron Weasley venait de se réveiller. Pourquoi 6 :00 ? Il devait se préparer à partir à Poudlard. Il allait rejoindre ces amis Hermionne Granger et Harry Potter. Ron avait beaucoup changé en un été, il avait maintenant les cheveux un peu plus longs, il avait grandi et surtout il avait mûrie. Hermione, il l'avait vue cet été et elle aussi avait changé. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Harry lui n'avait pas changé, toujours si gentil et les cheveux assez long pour cacher la cicatrice.

Ron sauta en dehors de son lit et descendit voir sa mère pour le déjeuner. Il devait se dépêcher car le train Poudlard Express passait dans moins de 2 heures. Cette année par exemple il s'y rendait en train et non en voiture volante. Sa allait être dure aussi car Sirius était mort l'an dernier vers la fin de l'année et Harry ne se consolait toujours pas. Harry, Hermionne et Ron était justement supposé passer l'été avec l'ordre mais vu la mort de Sirius Harry dû rester chez sa tante et son oncle.

Après avoir fait tout sa toilette et apporter ses valises au rez-de-chaussée Ron était prêt à partir. Il arriva à la gare a 7 :45 précisément car il devait y retrouver ces amis. Ils avaient maintenant leur wagon réservé a eu car ils étaient tous préfets cette année. Quand Ron vu Hermionne au loin son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il alla directement vers elle.

Ron : Hermionne, tu as encore changé depuis cet été !!!

Hermionne : Toi aussi, mais as-tu vue Harry sa m'inquiète il n'a pas l'habitude d'être en retard?

Ron commençais à trouver qu'Hermione avait raison quand Harry arriva accrocher au bras de Gini la sœur de Ron.

Ron : Gini que fais-tu avec Harry laisse le tranquille tu sais bien qu'il ne t'aime pas !

Harry : Ron désolé de devoir te le dire comme ça mais depuis cet été nous sommes inséparable, on s'écrivait tous les jours. Je l'aime et je te jure que je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

Gini : Ron je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Hermione : Gini et Harry c'est un peu bizarre mais je peux m'habitué oui c'est un beau couple. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

Ron n'en croyais pas ces yeux. Sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami c'était impossible.

Hermionne : Bon on entre nous avons bien notre wagon mais pas pour longtemps, si vous attendez aussi longtemps !!

Pendant le trajet Ron n'a dit aucun mot et il fixait Harry et Gini et se demandait comment sa avait pu arriver. Lui il avait de la difficulté a dévoiler ces sentiments à sa meilleure amie. C'est sur c'était différent mais quand même il avait de la difficulté a comprendre comment sa avait pu se passer sous ses yeux sans qu'il s'en rende compte.


	2. Parle noi !

Merci pour tout vos reviews!!! Quoi répondre j'en est aucune idée c'est très gentil voici le chapitre 2

P.s Désolé si le chapitre 1 n'était pas long car il était tard et j'avais un peu hâte de terminer !!!!

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»

C'est juste en arrivant à la gare près de Poudlard que Ron se rendit compte que cet été Harry et Gini était inséparable. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne lui avait pas dit.

Hermione : Ron tu viens on doit entrer à l'école ?

Ron : Quoi déjà je pensais pas qu'on était rendu !

Ron regarda par la fenêtre et vu Poudlard, son école, il venait subitement de tout oublier l'histoire entre Harry et Gini.

En entrant dans l'école l'odeur était tellement appétissante que Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte et bouscula Hermione qui fut très surprise.

Hermione : Ron qu'est-ce qui te prend tu es bien bizarre ? Tu l'étais même avant que ta sœur et Harry n'arrivent.

Ron : Hein quoi ? Oh Hermione !

Ron se mit à rougir et se rendit compte que Hermione devait bien se douter de quelque chose mais il n'en était pas sur. Mais comment lui dévoiler son secret, il l'aimait tellement mais lui dire paraissait si complexe et si ardue. Ces pensées étaient toujours porté vers Hermione, quand elle riait, quand elle parlait et surtout quand elle lui parlais a lui! Bientôt après le discours de Dumbledore, le placement des premières années et ils allèrent se coucher. Il n'arriva pas a dormir Hermione occupait toujours toute ces pensés : comment lui dire ? Quel va être sa réaction ? Va-t-elle encore me parler ? Devrais-je lui dire? Il finit par s'endormir quinze minutes avant son réveil !

Harry du lever Ron et le mettre sous la douche tout habillé car il ne se réveillais pas.

Ron : Ah Harry pourquoi c'est dure comme ça les filles ?

Harry : De quoi tu parles Ron ?

Ron : Je n'est pas dormi de la nuit elle a hanté mon esprit et même mon sommeil.

Harry : Mais de qui tu parles ?

Ron: Hermione voyon!

Harry: Ah! C'est pour ça que tu agissais bizarrement hier?

Ron : Oui, je ne sais pas comment lui dévoiler mon amour.

Harry : Commence par ne plus essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ne sois plus aussi bizarre!!!!

Le premier cours que Ron avait ce matin la, il était en équipe avec Hermione car Harry lui était avec Gini (c'était le seul cours que les plus jeunes avaient avec eux). Ron n'arrivait pas à parler avec Hermione, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Hermione : Tu es vraiment bizarre je ne comprend pas ce qui t'arrive l'an dernier tu étais le premier à parler dans le de sport pour sorcier.

Ron : Je sais mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse c'est tout.

Ron se disait voila l'opportunité de tout lui dire mais Hermione se leva brusquement en se rappelant un rendez-vous important avec Dumbledore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

5 minutes plus tard dans la peau d'Hermione

Hermione était sortie du cours en vitesse car elle savait très bien ce que Ron allait lui dire et elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Soudainement elle vue Harry sortir, elle ce décida a aller tout lui raconter ces sentiments envers Ron.

Hermione : Désolé Gini mais je dois absolument parler a Harry je peux te le voler un petit bout de temps.

Gini : Bien sur je devais justement aller voir le professeur McGonnagall bye mon amour !

Harry : Bye ma puce. Bon qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que je doive quitter mon amoureuse?

Hermione : Harry je suis amoureuse de Ron je pense et je crois qu'il le sait car il avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

Harry : Bon je m'en mêlerais pas encore parlez-vous, les deux vous ressentez quelque chose pour l'autre.

Harry s'en alla mais Hermione n'en revenait pas de la révélation qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ron l'aimait aussi comment sa se pouvait?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Retournons dans la peau de Ron

Ron se demandais ou étais passer Hermione et Harry aussi avait disparue depuis la sortie du cours. Il se demandait pourquoi Hermione étais partie si subitement. L'avait-il brusque, mais pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Il allait tourner le coin quand BOUM il fonça dans Hermione.

Hermione : Ron je devais justement te parler !

Ron : Moi aussi je dois te parler Hermione !!!!

Je sais je suis méchante de finir le chapitre comme sa mais bon vous allez venir voir plus souvent si la suite est la !!! Je pense la mettre bientôt. Désolé si vous trouvez que mes chapitres ne sont pas long mais je fais ma fic dans mes temps libre donc c'est sa !!!!!

P.s Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il va y avoir mais j'aimerais bien en faire une dizaine !!!!


	3. Possessif

Je suis vraiment désolé si le chapitre 3 a été long mais le temps ne venait pas !

Ko-Vania : Si tu trouves ma fic trop plastique désolé moi aussi je vais y aller sincèrement si tu ne l'aime pas ma fic bien lie la pas !

Dinou : Merci pour le bon commentaire j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais je n'avais pas encore l'inspiration la je l'est!

Les autres si je n'est pas répondu c'Est que c'est juste de bon commentaire merci !

¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+¨¨+

Petit résumé

Ron et Hermione se sont enfin décidé à se dévoiler leur amour mais en même temps. Qui va se décider a parlé en premier ?

Hermione : Vas-y d'abord moi sa peut attendre

Ron parut soudain très gêner. Il commença a envaler de travers et a devenir stresser tout ce a quoi il pensait c'était : comment je lui annonce ?

Ron : Heu ben Hermione tu voies quand Harry et Giny nous on annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble, je savais que je devais te le dire avant mais comment te le dire ? Je ne sais pas

Hermione : Ron je crois que les deux nous pensons à la même chose.

Hermione se pencha vers Ron et l'embrassa langoureusement et tendrement. Ron fut très surpris il ne s'attendais vraiment pas à sa. Mais il n'a pas détesté du tout.

Ron : Wow je ne croyais pas que tu ressentais sa toi aussi !

Hermione : Oui je l'es découvert et Harry m'a beaucoup aidé !

Ron et Hermione repartirent vers le dortoir main dans la main. Dans les corridors tous les élèves tournaient la tête sur leur passage. C'était vraiment bizarre Hermione et Ron main dans la main. Le couple passèrent devant Draco sans même porter attention a lui qui fut plus que surpris de les voir ensemble. Est-ce de la jalousie qu'il sentait en dedans de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aimait Hermione lui aussi ! Non ce n'était pas possible. Pas cette fille qui était une ennemie. Il était un serpentard et elle une gryffondar et puis sa avait l'air qu'elle était avec Ron. Sa aussi était impossible.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva et au pied de son lit se trouvais une lettre. Toute suite elle pensa qu'elle venait de Ron mais la lettre n'était pas signée. De qui pouvait elle bien venir :

Je ne peu pas me dévoiler car jamais tu me croirais mais je veux simplement que tu saches que j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime. Anonyme

Oui vous l'avez bien deviné Draco avait révéler ces sentiments mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache vraiment. Hermione savait que sa ne venait pas de Ron car il l'aurait signé maintenant qu'il sortait ensemble. Elle réfléchissait et ne trouvais jamais de conclusion à ses pensée ni à son questionnement.

Hermione : Ron tu ne m'aurai pas envoyer une lettre signé anonyme ?

Ron : Non je l'aurais signé mais pourquoi ?

Hermione : Ah rien !

Ron commençait a se douter qu'il n'était pas le seul a aimé Hermione mais une chose a laquelle il ne doutait pas : il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Pendant les cours Ron regardait autour de lui en tout temps et n'écoutais pas pour pouvoir regarder tout le monde. Il les surveillaient personne ne devait regarder Hermione plus de cinq secondes. Il était très possessif et Hermione ne le savais pas encore. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde mais quand il s'est lever pour aller frapper Neville car il regardait trop Hermione elle s'avait que s'en était déjà trop.

Hermione : Ron qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de frapper Neville il me demandait de l'aider après les cours ?

Ron : Il ne devait pas te regarder trop longtemps. Hermione je sais que tu as reçu une lettre anonyme et je t'aime vraiment je ne veux pas te perdre.

Hermione : Je sais Ron mais j'ai quand même le droit à ma liberté.

Hermione devenait de plus en plus enrager contre Ron. Il n'Avait pas le droit de décider qui devait la regarder et qui ne devait pas. Elle n'était pas comme sa elle avec les filles qui le regardait sinon environ toute les filles de l'école aurait des bleus. Ron n'avait pas changé mais il était très beau et toutes les filles le savaient autant que Hermione.

Hermione : Giny ton frère est vraiment possessif avec moi. Tu n'as pas vue avec quelle force il a frapper Neville ce matin. J'ai eu peur de lui. Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça.

Giny : Ne t'inquiète pas selon moi il va se calmer bientôt. Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer pour lui maintenant tu es sa possession.

Hermione : Je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme sa sinon sa ne durera pas crois moi !

Ron se s'entais de plus en plus mal car il voyait que Hermione prenait ces distances et il ne voulait pas. Il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur et il allait essayer de ne plus la refaire.


End file.
